Our Little Secret
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Is Kim really always bruised because of her fights with Shego? Or does it have another, rather kinky side to it that has to be kept a secret? The answers? Just read the story and you'll know. Requested one-shot, Adult stuff and of course a lot of KIGO


**I am NOT good at writing smutty stuff.. and well this was a request, so I wrote it and well it's supposed to be.. M or even MA rated, I just don't know if you'll agree. (just hope it won't be banned or something like that XD)**

**If you don't.. well tough luck! **

**So be warned.. there's some M/MA-rated stuff going on in this requested one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own.. Kim Possible or whatever.. **

_

* * *

_

**_Our Little Secret._**

_Kim Possible. A regular girl, with regular interests. Though things aren't always what they seem. This red headed, green-eyed girl has the habit to save the world. If you think that is unusual for a teenage girl, it's still not the weirdest thing she likes. This particular girl has a rather dirty hobby, one of her many secrets. This hobby is of course a secret though there is one person whom she shares it with. _

_The person in question is named Selene Go, AKA, Shego. This bad-tempered; plasma-wielding woman does in fact have a weak spot. She has incredible powers and her appearance is absolutely stunning. She can't control that certain weakness though and that's because it doesn't lie within her powers. What exactly is her weakness? Her one and only nemesis and so-called goody-two-shoes, Kim Possible. _

_Are Kim and Shego's secret connected to the fact that Kim is Shego's weakness? In one word, **absolutely. **_

_Nobody knew what they did once locked away in Kim's apartment. Kim's mother, Ann, could only imagine what they were up to. Every single time Kim stopped by she was bruised and had a wide variation of wounds. From bite marks to bruises to scratches. On top of that her mother noticed that she always walked in an unusual way. Though the last thing Ann planned on doing was ask for an explanation. _

_Even her friends noticed her funny way of walking and the bruises. They did in fact ask for an explanation but Kim would simply blush and grin sheepishly as she shrugged._

_Just another day in Kim Possible's life…_

Kim entered her apartment quietly and placed her groceries on the kitchen counter. She scanned the kitchen, connecting to the living room. Everything seemed to be in place and it was dead silent.

"Shego, come out." Kim said firm and the plasma-wielding woman appeared stealthy out of nowhere.

"Finally home princess?" Shego questioned as she slowly approached the younger girl.

"I came as fast as I could." Kim said her breath hitching in her throat as Shego got closer and closer. The woman in question pushed herself against Kim, pushing the girl back against the kitchen counter. Her body pressed against Kim tightly, locking her in place.

"I'm glad." She whispered in an alluring tone. Her teeth lightly grazed Kim's ear and she shuddered in response. "I didn't think I could wait any longer." Shego continued in the same tone.

Kim felt like she was melting into Shego's body. Her need was rising steadily; it always did as soon as Shego started talking in that tone. She felt feather light touches trace her body and she bit back a moan. _Feather light that's how it always starts._She thought and she pushed herself a bit more against Shego, showing the woman she wanted it as well.

In response Shego grabbed a fistful of Kim's hair and yanked the girl forward roughly.

Their lips crashed together, Shego's tongue immediately tracing Kim's insides, dominating the girl. Her free hand slid down Kim's body and almost painfully grabbed on to Kim's ass. A gasp in pain and pleasure escaped Kim's mouth and Shego broke the kiss, her teeth biting and pulling on Kim's bottom lip roughly.

Kim raised her arms and pushed Shego away slightly.

"Stop playing and fuck me." She whispered in an overwhelmingly needy voice. Without any further hesitation Shego pulled Kim along, dragging her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She literally threw the red head onto the bed and stared at her in pure lust.

With a snarl Shego freed herself from her clothes and quickly ripped Kim out of her clothes.

"Get on your knees and hold the headboard." Shego demanded and Kim immediately took her position. Her thighs trembled in anticipation, her hands gripping the headboard as hard as possible.

Shego positioned herself underneath Kim, facing the girl's dripping cunt.

"I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to eat you, lick every drop of cum you have and fuck you sore." Shego said and those words alone made Kim moan, her eyes closing. She could already imagine the overwhelming orgasms that were about to come.

Shego gripped Kim's sides harshly, her nails digging into the soft skin. Kim hissed in pain, her hiss quickly followed by a loud moan as Shego latched on to her throbbing clit. She bit the bundle of nerves and quickly flicked her tongue against it. Kim cried out in pleasure, her hips jerking down towards Shego's face.

Without a warning Shego slipped her tongue into Kim's wet cunt, tasting the girl from the inside. She let go of Kim's sides, her hand moving in between Kim's legs. Shego licked the girl one more time and quickly replaced her tongue with 3 unexpected fingers.

"Yesssss Shego." Kim moaned out as she threw her head back. Shego moved her fingers roughly in out of Kim, her speed going up amazingly fast. She placed her lips on top of the throbbing clit again, sucking on it and flicking her tongue against it.

Her fingers were buried deep inside Kim's cunt, drilling into her with rough fast thrusts. Kim was crying out in pleasure, her hips started to thrust towards Shego's face. Her hands gripped the headboard even tighter, her knuckles turning white as she ground herself towards Shego's face.

"Harder." She whispered in a breathy voice and Shego obeyed. She rammed her fingers into Kim's cunt in unbelievable speed, all the while stimulating the girl's clit. Juices were freely trickling out of Kim and Shego moved to lick them away, her fingers never ceasing their thrusting motion.

"Yes, oh yes." Kim moaned, grinding herself as hard as possible onto Shego's fingers. The bed shook lightly; the headboard creaking as Kim pulled on it every time she moved herself onto Shego's fingers.

Shego's free hand moved around and stopped on Kim's ass. Her nails dug into the pale soft skin and Kim jerked harder towards Shego, a scream escaping her lips.

"Cum for me Kimmie." Shego breathed against Kim's clit. With that she added a fourth finger and intensified her rhythm.

Kim cried out in pleasure and pain, the four fingers spreading her cunt in an almost painful way. Though that didn't stop her from grinding herself onto Shego's fingers.

"Fuck yeah!" She screamed out as she felt Shego's fingers move along her g-spot. "Oh SheeeegooOOoo!" She came violently, her hips still jerking towards Shego's fingers, her cum flowing out of her cunt.

Shego retracted her fingers and Kim moaned in protest. The girl collapsed onto the bed, moving onto her back, her arms heavy from gripping onto the headboard. Her breathing was heavy and every now and then she trembled with after-shocks of her orgasm.

"We're not done yet." Shego whispered her hand moving towards Kim's breast. Her fingers moved around a pink nipple and she pinched it hard enough to bruise it. Kim cried out and Shego immediately crashed their lips together again. She bit, licked and sucked on Kim's tongue and bottom lip. She tortured the girl beyond limits, just long enough to make her beg for more.

"Do me, do me now Shego!" Kim yelled and she hissed when Shego dragged her nails along her pale skin. Shego grinned and moved away from the girl.

Kim felt the bed shift and looked up at Shego. She watched how the woman moved around the room and knew what Shego was looking for. She reached for the top drawer of Kim's nightstand and pulled out an old 'friend'. Shego quickly secured the straps around her hips and moved to the bed again.

Kim knew the 8-inch strap-on better than she knew herself. She gulped loudly as Shego crawled onto the bed in a cat-like manner.

Shego grabbed on to Kim's hips and roughly pulled the girl down. The strap-on buried itself up to the hilt into Kim's cunt and the girl gasped in surprise.

Shego hovered above Kim, a grin on her face as she leaned close to Kim's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you harder than I've ever fucked you before." She whispered in an almost threatening way. All Kim could do was close her eyes in pleasure, ready to be taken by Shego.

"Give me all you've got." Kim managed to groan in reply.

Slowly the strap-on was pulled out of Kim's cunt, moving until only the tip was still inside the girl. Without further hesitation Shego rammed the strap-on into Kim, her hips thrusting towards the girl quickly. She fucked her, shoving the strap-on within Kim's wet cunt in hard, rough and fast thrusts. Her pelvis connecting with Kim's pelvis, creating a smacking sound as the pace quickened.

The whole bed shook along with Shego's thrusts and all Kim could do was cry out in pleasure. One of her legs got draped over Shego's shoulder, leaving her quite open to Shego.

The fake cock crammed its way into Kim's hot depths, moving as deep as possible.

Kim was moving beneath Shego, her hips bucking and driving the strap-on harder into her cunt. Shego uncontrollably moved the fake cock back inside Kim's depths, feeling her own need build as well.

She moved a hand underneath Kim's shoulder, arching the girl up. She leaned down, capturing one of Kim's nipples with her mouth and bit on it as she rammed into Kim, harder, deeper.

The bed creaked loudly as it moved along with the thrusts. Shego could tell Kim was close to coming again, her slippery cunt making it even easier to move within her.

"Like that, like that, like that, yesssssssss." Kim moaned over and over again. She buried her head into the mattress beneath her, her hips pushing up towards Shego as hard as possible.

Shego released Kim's nipple and dragged her nails across the girl's ribcage. Kim screamed out, her body arching as tight as a bow. Shego's lips cut off her scream and she moaned into the woman's mouth. Shego once again bit on Kim's lower lip, this time hard enough to draw blood and with one last hard thrust she had Kim screaming out.

Her orgasm swept through her body like a tidal wave, wrecking her body as she screamed Shego's name, her cunt clenching around the fake cock. They were both covered with sweat and their breathing was harsh.

Kim slowly moved her leg off of Shego's shoulder and winced in pain as it hit the mattress.

Shego leaned forward and nipped on Kim's skin, moving from the girl's stomach to her neck. Kim felt the strap-on move within her with every move Shego made.

"Want some more princess?" Shego asked as she left little bite marks and bruises on Kim's skin. She pushed herself against Kim a bit harder and the girl moaned her eyes snapping shut immediately. "I take that as a yes." Shego whispered against heated skin and she slowly pulled the strap-on out of Kim's sore, wet cunt.

Kim didn't have the strength to protest or do anything. She simply let Shego turn her onto her stomach, knowing what Shego had in store for her. Shego's hands gripped Kim's sides, raising her ass into the air.

Kim forced herself to move, leaning up on her hands and knees.

Shego's hand moved on Kim's ass, softly tracing the pale skin. She pulled her hand back and with a loud smack she slapped Kim's ass, leaving a red handprint. Kim cried out, her back hollowing as she pulled back. Shego repeated her action, her hand landing on the other cheek. She grinned in satisfaction, hearing Kim's cries and pleas.

Though it was time for a different kind of toy, she noted.

She could feel her own need and the smell of Kim's cum, filling the room, made her needs rise even more. She left the bed, leaving Kim on her hands and knees. She removed the single strap-on from her hips and retrieved one of their other 'friends'

"Look at me." Shego demanded as she moved onto the bed, standing up on her knees. Kim looked back at Shego and saw a bendable double-sided strap-on. She gulped softly and looked how Shego moved one side into her own cunt. Shego threw her head back slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips as the strap-on filled her.

Kim's throat immediately felt dry the need to feel Shego inside her reaching its peak.

Once the strap-on was in place Shego looked back at Kim with a grin. She moved towards the girl and placed her hands on Kim's ass. She slightly spread Kim's cheeks and the girl raised her ass in response. Slowly the other side of the strap-on slid into Kim's cunt, filling her entirely.

Shego dragged her nails across Kim's back, leaving a red trail. She leaned over Kim, her hands covering Kim's and her front pressing against the girl's back.

Kim could feel Shego's breasts press against her back, her nipples digging into her heated skin.

"Are you ready?" Shego asked her hand moving away from Kim's and cupping a breast. Kim moaned in reply and pushed herself against Shego desperately.

Shego's breath hitched in her throat, feeling the strap-on move inside of her. She moved her hands, gripping Kim's hips again. She started moving, the strap-on moving inside both her and Kim.

The rhythm quickly intensified as she felt her own need for release. A growl escaped her lips and she slams into Kim's tight cunt deep and hard.

Kim moved back against Shego's thrusts, making sure the pale woman could enjoy as well. Her fingers wrapped around the sheets and gripped them as Shego drove the strap-on into her.

"Oh god Kimmie." Shego moaned as she forced the double-sided strap-on in both directions. The fake cock moved into Shego's dripping cunt just as hard as it moved into Kim's cunt.

"H-harder Shego." Kim moaned out as she kept meeting Shego's hard thrusts. What seemed a combination of a gasp and a moan escaped Shego's lips. She pushed against Kim as hard as she could, filling her and herself as deep as possible. She slammed her hips into Kim's firm ass, creating loud smacking sounds.

Her cunt tightened around the fake cock but she refused to come before Kim. With an animal-like growl she pushed Kim onto her stomach, her body moving on top of her. She spread Kim's thighs and continued her assault on both her and Kim's cunt.

"Come on Kimmie, scream for me." Shego gasped as she drilled herself into Kim's backside. Kim moaned into the mattress, her hands gripping the sheets once again. Shego leaned down and bit Kim in her shoulder, hard. The girl screamed again and Shego held onto her tightly.

Her teeth stayed locked on Kim's shoulder; her hands gripped the girl's hips hard as she rammed the double-sided strap-on into Kim with all of her strength.

Kim's knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets as hard as possible. Her body was being drilled into the mattress, the bed moved, creating as much sound as they did now.

Suddenly Shego's teeth left Kim's shoulder; instead a hand tangled into Kim's hair and Shego pulled Kim's head back. Her other hand leaned on the mattress close to where Kim's head had been and she plunged into Kim's hot depths.

Her lips traced Kim's ear, biting it every now and then. She listened to Kim's moans, gasps and screams, loving the sounds her young lover produced.

"A-almost!" Kim gasped out.

"Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me." Shego breathed into Kim's ear over and over against. Kim's cunt clenched around the fake cock harshly, her thighs trembling as her orgasm finally swept over her. Her eyes were wide with disbelieve, a hoarse scream escaping her throat as she came

Shego quickly followed her, thrusting against the girl just a few more times, her breasts rubbing into the girl's back.

A primitive, guttural groan escaped her lips, quickly turning into a scream as her cunt clenched around the other side of the strap-on. She collapsed on top of Kim, the strap-on still in place as she breathed harshly against Kim's skin.

She gently released Kim's hair and after what seemed forever she rolled to the side, pulling the strap-on out of Kim.

Slowly she pulled the other side out of her own cunt and she lazily tossed the object aside.

"I told you I was going to be rough." Shego said a bit breathy as she observed Kim. The girl rolled onto her back and let out a laugh.

"Y-yeah.. you did." She breathed. They shared a smile and Kim quickly cuddled up against her pale-skinned lover.

"I still love you, you know?" Shego said as she wrapped her arms around Kim in return.

"I know and I love you too." Kim whispered and they quickly fell asleep after their exhausting activities.

_Kim Possible is a regular girl with regular interests. Though things aren't always what they seem. This red headed, green-eyed girl has the habit to save the world. If you think that is unusual for a teenage girl, it's still not the weirdest thing she likes. This particular girl has a rather dirty hobby, one of her many secrets. This hobby is of course a secret though there is one person whom she shares it with. _

_The person in question is named Selene Go, AKA, Shego. This bad-tempered; plasma-wielding woman does in fact have a weak spot. She has incredible powers and her appearance is absolutely stunning. She can't control that certain weakness and that's because it doesn't lie within her powers. What exactly is her weakness? Her one and only nemesis and so-called goody-two-shoes, Kim Possible. _

_Are Kim and Shego's secret connected to the fact that Kim is Shego's weakness? In one word, __**absolutely.**_

_Nobody knew what they did once locked away in Kim's apartment. Kim's mother, Ann, could only imagine what they were up to. Every single time Kim stopped by she was bruised and had a wide variation of wounds. On top of that her mother noticed that she always walked in an unusual way. Though the last thing Ann planned on doing was ask for an explanation. _

_Even her friends noticed her funny way of walking and the bruises. They did in fact ask for an explanation but Kim would simply blush and grin sheepishly as she shrugged._

_Ever questioned yourself what Kim and Shego's little secret is? Ever questioned yourself how Shego could give Kim more bruises than during a regular fight? _

_Well now you know, now you know their little secret._

* * *

_Well that was the smuttiest thing I've ever written, sad isn't it? Maybe it is.. maybe it's not but I was my first try. Though I'm not planning on making it standard. It was a request and I hope you and everybody else enjoy(s)ed this smutty one-shot!_

_I know it probably could be dirtier but hey.. it's the first time I've tried something like this so don't judge haha XD_

_Thanks for reading it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Oh and I'm quite aware of the fact that it doesn't really have a story-line. But most MA rated things never have a story-line or it's bad. _


End file.
